Show Us That In Your Eyes We Are the Same
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: Starscream is trying to find a way to create a new generation of Decepticons, but didn't have the resources to build proper frames or the Cube to bring them life. With Megatron down and the Decepticons regrouping, Starscream now has time to fix those issues; after all, the pure life force is practically wasted on the puny organic species on the planet below. Focuses on my OCs.


**TITLE NEEDS TO BE CHANGED! If you think you can come up with one, please let me know! I'll write the person who's title I like the most a one or two-shot in any of the fandoms that I have written for on this account(Or I'll write many one-shots for the ones that I like and fit, and the winner gets a one-shot and a quick drawing, depends on how I'm feeling). I'll even write OC inserts, if you can give me a good description of who they are.**

**An easy way to come up with a title is to pick a song that you like, look up the lyrics, and pick a line that you think fits the story! Easy-peasy!(Extra challenge-figure out what song the current title was taken out of.)**

**So, yeah! This is a fanfiction based on the Michael Bay Transformers films; it starts _just_ after the first movie.**

**It will be a SunstreakerxOC and SideswipeXOC story, or if you really want the accurate picture, a Sunstreaker/OC/Sideswipe/OC, or All Four/All Four. The brother's share a spark after all, but there will be clear favorites; hence my original statement of two separate pairings. Though romance is really not the main focus? I'm just having fun with these things.**

**I have decided that I will upload every story I'm writing instead of waiting until I believe I have a clear plot. My attitude now is "fuck it; I'm writing for me, when I please, for fun." Any lovely people who like my stories are just lovely bonuses~**

**So, my to-do list now that I'm back(susceptible to changes):**

**1) Finish another chapter of "The Greatest Treasure"**  
**2) Beta some of my lovely Transformer buddy, Ontuva's, fanfiction. Beta every single chapter that I have not yet(including those that she wrote before she deemed me acceptable to be her beta, of which e-mail issues, computer issues, schoolwork issues, stolen phone(s), and just plain my bad communication skills have made me fail miserably at. But if she still wants to talk to me, then I shall be there.)**  
**3) Write another chapter for another of my fanfictions; pick which after I've done at least two of Otuva's chapters, if she will allow me.**

**So! Have fun reading, I've already got the second chapter finished, as soon as I upload this I shall get to writing the next chapter of The Greatest Treasure!**

**Remember to think of titles for me!**

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night. The gray clouds hung low in the sky, massive forms like a blanket, smothering the town below. Rain was heavy in the air, clinging to clothes and making people gasp just to get enough dry air. Not many would be out in this weather, the clouds looking like they could pour down rain any second.

Contrarily to others, two girls, apparently less attuned with their survival instincts, were out in this night. The girls shuffled down the sidewalk, side-by-side, fighting fiercely against the wind that blew them back.

The girl's hope grew dimmer with each second, seeing their light already stopped a few streets away. They fought with more conviction against the wind, hoping against hope that they would be able to catch it in time. The darkness engulfed the space behind them, slowly inching closer even as the girls ran faster. The silence behind them was deafening in itself, whispering dark promises if they missed their chance, even as their ears strained to hear anything.

Their hope, their light, their only chance of salvation was starting to move away, starting to leave them at the mercy of the darkness. They fought desperately, the silence biting at their heels, the darkness' tendrils tugging at their skin, begging them to stay. They put one final burst of speed, rushing towards their savior even as the silence tried to devour them. They were so close, their light just within their reach, their fingers brushed against their salvation, and they made one last leap of faith-"

"And they stick the landing!"

I tumbled down into the isle of the bus, landing heavily on a body below me. The person huffed and instinctively tried to push me off, resulting in our limbs sprawled out in random positions.

A bout of laughter sounded around the bus, all the regular passengers grinning and shaking their heads, while the few newer ones stared in confusion and surprise.

I disentangled myself from the girl below me, slowly getting up and then helping the person I landed on up.

Big brown eyes stared up at me, slanted slightly in annoyance as the owner of the eyes brushed herself off. The girl, who's name was Valera, sent a glare at me, then grabbed onto one of the handles hanging from the roof of the bus. I grabbed onto another beside her, and sent a grin at the other passengers on the bus.

"Good morning!" I called, a chorus of very amused 'good morning's following soon after. "How is everybody today?"

"I'm doing well, Noelle." An older gentleman replied first with the usual rhyme, as we had done many times before. I smiled and nodded at the man, a Mr. Jonathan Richards, then continued on to greet the rest of the passengers on the bus that I knew. Valera joined in, smiling and nodding while sending me annoyed looks at regular intervals.

"Sorry for cutting off your dramatic story, gorgeous." I grinned, bracing myself as the bus shuddered over a bump.

"Meh, it's fine. I doubt I would've been able to finish it even if your hot butt hadn't cut me off." She sent me a playful eyebrow waggle, letting me know that she wasn't really mad at me for cutting off her monologue or landing on her.

"Well, I'm sorry for making sure that you got on the bus first! You and I both knew that if I got on I would land on you." I argued with a light tone, settling easily into the familiar routine.

Val rolled her eyes at me, then brushed back her hair instinctively. It had recently been cut short, and looked good on her; the pale blond hair framed her tan, heart-shaped face and made her brown eyes look enormous.

She was wearing a white shirt with a red stripe sown around her torso just below her chest, which tied into a big bow on her back. Khaki shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and ankle-high black boots with short heels. She had a plain white purse slung across her shoulder, one that matched her shirt.

She wasn't obsessed with fashion-far from it, actually-but she liked to dress up like a girl. She and I were pretty much the same age, both fifteen, her younger, me older. Despite our similarities in physical age, everyone who knew us told us that our mental ages varied greatly.

Most described Val as a nine year old in a teenage body. She acted extremely childish, giggling at random things and had the air of innocence that most lost at about 11. Minus our frequent, joking flirting, of course. She loved to dress up in skirts and dresses, but tended to go for girlish shorts and capris. She often dressed to match, but didn't freak out if she didn't.

Most used to describe me as a crotchety old man, but after Val moved to town and we became friends, they changed it to overworked forty year old. According to my neighbors, back when I was "Old Man Noelle" I used to dress in what was comfortable to me and didn't care what others dressed like. I roll my eyes at this, even though I knew that my comfortable hoodie and old jeans weren't exactly 'with the times'. I apparently was also always 'working', a.k.a. worrying about my two foster siblings, and barely ever went out to have fun.

When I became friends with Valera, I had apparently changed into "Overworked Forty Year Old Noelle." Val had completely cleaned out my closet, throwing away _all_ of my jeans and most of my hoodies. I got to keep three for sentimental reasons, but I wasn't allowed to wear them when going out. She also took me out shopping and girled up my wardrobe a bit. My attitude and habits changed a bit too; most of the time I was fun and relaxed, sometimes I was stressed and balancing too many things at once, and I always had something on my mind.

"You girls look nice today. Going to the mall?" A woman, whom I knew had two young children, asked us, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Judy." Ah, the South. Where you pair up adults first names with the title rather than their last. "Though I doubt we'll buy anything. We blew most of our spending money last time." I sent Val a glare at this.

"Hey, we each spent our own cash. It's not my fault that you like clogs!" She defended herself. It was true; I had bought a few shirts and a pair of shorts, then had walked by the shoes section and seen the coolest pair of shoes. Despite what I had dressed like before, I am a girl, and had easily gave into getting them. At the time I had only two pairs of shoes, and one was falling apart, so I didn't think too much about getting the clogs.

"True. You have to admit, I look pretty damn sexy in them. And besides, you got those boots you're wearing now." I pointed out, glancing down at the mentioned shoes. She shrugged.

"Well, I think everything you're wearing now you bought on the last trip." She pointed out. I looked down at myself and realized that she was right. I was wearing a purposely baggy purple tank top, and long shorts that were skintight and stopped just above my knee. Of course, I was also wearing the clogs, which were a nice brown color with half inch heels.

"And everything that you're wearing wasn't?" I questioned.

The rest of the bus ride was spent in playful arguments and regular conversation with the rest of the passengers. About twenty minutes later, as our house in Greenville was rather far from the nearest mall, we got off and waved goodbye to the driver.

"So," I started, checking my watch. "it's eleven twenty-three. Where do you want to start?"

* * *

"Whew." I sighed, collapsing gracelessly into a chair. Noelle followed suit, but actually sat down instead of collapsing.

"You want me to get some drinks?" She asked, shooting me an amused look. I nodded, slumping over onto the table and sighing tiredly.

Her chair scraped away from the table, clogs clacking against the linoleum floor and letting me know that she was walking away.

I pressed my forehead against the cool table and allowed myself some time to recover. I stayed there longer than I needed, feeling mischievous.

I waited for a bit until the telltale sound of her shoes caught my attention. I didn't move and kept my breathing even but unnecessarily deep, going through everything that I had been caught for before. I had suddenly slumped from a tense position as I was waiting for her, I had giggled once, I had glanced up to see if she was coming, and there was one more thing...

"You're smiling again." Noelle sat down, voice filled with dry amusement. I reached up to feel my face and found that, yes, I was smiling fiercely.

"Darn it." I snapped my fingers with a brief frown, which quickly fell from my face as I saw the two cups she was holding.

"They didn't have any strawberry-banana, but they did have a new mango smoothie. I got us both one." She set one cup in front of me, the styrofoam displaying a gaudy mango beside the name of the smoothie shop.

She and I talked about smoothies, clothes, shoes, school, home, work, homework, our siblings, and pretty much everything that you talked about with your friends at the mall. We had been chatting for about an hour now when I noticed that Noelle seemed to be thinking about something.

I almost rolled my eyes, but refrained and settled for staring at her with a knowing look. She quickly realized that I wasn't listening anymore, and raised an eyebrow at me in a "What?" look.

"What are you worrying about now?" I asked her, knowing that she constantly had everything she could do something about on her mind. Sometimes even more than that.

Noelle instantly smiled sheepishly at me, then frowned distractedly.

"Do you think that Tracy remembered Haleigh's orthodontist appointment?" She asked worriedly. Then, without waiting for an answer, she pulled out her phone. "Never mind, I'll just remind her."

"No!" I protested, reaching over the table to grab at her phone. She backed up away from me, already hitting the speed dial for Tracy. I made another pass at the phone, managing to grab it.

She and I wrestled for it for a few seconds, arguing back and forth as the phone rang. Soon, a faint "Hello?" was heard and Noelle yanked the phone out of my grasp and towards her ear.

"Hey, Tracy." Her voice showed no signs of the scuffle we had before showing in her voice. She put one hand up in between us, the fight having stopped once Tracy picked up the phone. "Yeah, it's me. I was just making sure that you remembered to take Haleigh to her orthodontist appointment at four."

She listened patiently to Tracy's reply, then sent me a "told ya so" look. "No problem, Tracy. No, I don't mind. I like helping, even if it's just something as small as remembering appointments."

She leaned back in her chair, switched her phone to the other ear and brushed her loose hair behind her ear. I had put it into a high ponytail this morning, the relatively short hair just barely staying and pointing in random directions from the band. Two strands on either side of her head that hadn't stayed up in the style framed her face, and her bangs stopped at her eyebrows.

She still had her glasses, despite my pleas for her to get contacts. They were slightly rectangular, but curved on three corners, and pointed out on the top outside corner of each lens. I was happier with this frame rather than the other, squarer one she had when I met her.

"Uh-huh. Yup. Bye, Tracy." With that, Noelle closed her phone with a snap. "See, there's a method to my madness!"

"They only need you to remind them because they know you will anyway, and don't bother remembering themselves." I countered, not quite sure if it was true, as I had met Noelle after she moved in with her foster family.

She shrugged, not countering my statement, but also not agreeing to it. I made a face, making her grin and shake her head.

"Maybe you need something else to focus on." I mused, stealing one of the fries that Noelle had bought earlier.

"Ha, like what?" She snorted, not all ladylike-but I doubt that mattered to her. Knowing that it was a rhetorical question, I didn't answer. "There's absolutely nothing to do in this town, even during summer break. We're too far out of the way to go anywhere else easily, and the only thing we can do here is hang out at the mall."

"Yeah. Am I correct in saying that this town doesn't even have it's records on a computer yet?" I wondered aloud, remembering something one of my old teachers had told me.

"You are. And heaven forbid anything _interesting_ happen here!" She threw her arms up in the air in an exaggerated motion and looked towards the ceiling. I huffed, trying to hide my laughter.

"Nothing interesting ever happens in Greenville." I said with a sigh.

It wasn't until saying this do I really realize what the phrase "famous last words" really means.


End file.
